Feel the fire
by SDI hyper
Summary: A driven insane from the new found boredom in returning to his old life, Takuya is looking for something to extinguish the burning desire for anything that’s not in his ordinary routine.Takuya x Koji,Flamon x Koji, Revised! More content.


Digimon: Feel the fire

By SDI Hypervelocity

A driven insane from the new found boredom in returning to his old life, Takuya is looking for something to extinguish the burning desire for anything that's not in his ordinary routine, the results are just what he was looking for. Takuya x Koji , Flamon x Koji

! - ! - !

Casual.

That was as best Takuya could describe this day. This wasn't how he expected his second day back from saving the digital world to be like. Not like this at all. This day was normal, just like any other day before the most perception changing experience that could happen to someone came upon him. The only thing Takuya thought could do the job better was a near death experience.

'No…I think I had a few of them in the Digital world. It's still number one on the list.' Takuya thought to himself, letting his hands come to rest casually behind his head…

There was that word again, Casual. Everything around him was casual, the people walking along the street where casual. Casual people, wearing there casual clothes, taking a casual walk or doing casual things or going about casual business. 'Damnit if I hear that word again I'm going to scream!' He grunted to himself in an annoyed anger.

This day, it was enough to make him do something, anything that wasn't casual…there was that word again, "Aaaaaaaahhhh!" Takuya lifted both hands and burryed them into the brown locks underneath his hat, clinching his head al most desperately as his eyes shut tightly and he screamed, as loud as he could.

When he realized what he was _actually_ doing he timidly peak one eye open, finding that he was getting questioning looks from those passing on the street.

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously, giving unspoken reassurment to the pedestrians that he was fine and that he wasn't crazy, some of the ones that had stopped to look finally started to move on. Takuya figured he'd better refrain from doing that. Even if the mere mention of that word fueled the burning fire with in that push him to get out of this…'This ordinary.' Takuya sighed, looking at the people on the street around him. 'I can't believe they can stand this!'

His steps became subtly quicker as his mind's thoughts did the same. He could no longer endure this casual, Takuya refrained from screaming, life that he used to have no problem with before. "What the hell was wrong with me." He mumbled "I must have been crazy to live like this."

He could plot out his whole schedule right now, Wake up, school, mundane stuff, home, misc. stuff, sleep. The same thing almost everyday, it was so….predictable, so _un_-spontaneous, before it was fine, now it was just torture.

Nothing could quite compare to the digital world, not in his old life at lest.

'I have to do something!' Takuya's mind announced decidedly, completely in sync with his body and his heart. There was a fire burning inside of him, one that was easily extinguished in the digital world. There was so much to explore there, new lands, new places, and constant battles. It was more then enough to cool the heat, some times more then necessary.

'I'm thinking to much, I should just go do something, I _need_ to go do something.' Takuya said decidedly, changing his course to the left for no real reason. He didn't care about whatever he was supposed to be doing right now, his sanity was much more important. Though he didn't know exactly what he was going to do to preserve it, but this was a start.

His blind change in direction brought him into the familiar green of the park. 'It's better then nothing I guess' He shrugged, looking around his new settings though he already knew where everything was from his many visits.

On a day like this, someone couldn't help but go outside. Kouji didn't exactly have a choice in the matter though, he had to go outside. After all of the hectic, chaoticness of the digital world, he was ready to settle down and take a break. Apparently everyone else he knew wasn't, except for Kouichi who decided to stay with him for the summer, the identical boy thought it would be appropriate to spend the season getting to know his brother better. At all really.

Kouji didn't feel like doing much for a while, so far it was going well and if he wanted to continue that pace he had to stay away from his usual world and every one in it. Kouichi, who Kouji was worried would be disappointed since they were suppose to be spending that time together, didn't mind though, he seemed to be able to adapt to any surroundings and atmosphere, Kouji wasn't ready to readapt with his. He was patient enough to allow Kouji to take his peace and quiet, convinced he'd catch it up eventually.

Besides, it was all in learning about his brother.

So instead of his usual destination he came to the park, sitting lazily in a tree with his back against the trunk and one leg hanging lazily off the branch. With eyes half closed he watched everything around him, barely paying attention to the book in his hand anymore, feeling his body pulling him into a hazy sleep that he was happy to drift into.

That was until Kouji saw _him_.

His eyes drifted open again and his mind became alert again, there he was, Takuya, walking under the very tree he sat in with a slight anxiousness in his expression and movements. Kouji couldn't help but watch him, his eyes were inanely drawn to the boy. "Takuya." Kouji called out, wrapping his legs around the tree branch with a vice like grip and falling backwards so that he was hanging upside down. He found himself face to face with Takuya, even if he was upside down the view was no less appealing as it was right-side up.

Takuya flinched and leapt backwards with a startled gasp, he was about ready to punch whatever it was that jumped out at him, until he realized it was Kouji. "Kouji! God you scared the hell out of me!" Takuya clinched his racing heart and let out a deep breath. This is exactly what he needed, something exciting, unexpected. Takuya found himself smirking a bit after his heart rate returned to normal and he regained his breathing. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." Kouji said, seeing that Takuya was more visibly anxious from up close. "Are you ok?"

"No!" Takuya half shouted, almost as if he was anticipating the question but was annoyed by it none the less. "It's my second day back and I'm bored out of my mind."

"Really?" Kouji raised an eyebrow, or lowered from Takuya's view.

"Yes!" He exclaimed loudly, "I can't take this anymore, I'm going to lose it." Takuya clinched his head tightly, emphasizing everything he'd just said. The boy in front of him let himself fall, rolling in the air and landing gracefully on his feet…which reminded him of how Kouji just scared him. "Kouji."

"What?" Kouji started to get a little nervous when he saw the sheepish smile spread across Takuya's face. 'Oh great…'He never knew what it meant but it wasn't often good.

"Let's go do something." Takuya said, with a less anxious and more happy tone to his voice.

Kouji looked at him for a moment, still trying to figure out what this sudden change in mood from aggravation to happiness meant "What do you mean by _something_?"

"I don't know, let's just go do something together." Takuya grabbed his hand abruptly, "You weren't doing anything anyway." He reasoned, pulling a stunned Kouji along as he took off running. Who still didn't exactly know what was going on, or why he was letting Takuya do this to him.

It was just something about the boy when he was like this…or in any mood that forced him to expend all of his will not to follow him and stay close. Kouji sighed in defeat, he just couldn't resist Takuya, it was just something about his energy and everything else about him, that pulled him in and wouldn't let him go. "Wait! Where are we going?" Kouji yelled in confusion, increasing his pace to keep up with the other boy.

"I don't know. Pick a place!" Takuya called, noticeably in a much better mood them before, he was clearly amused at how flustered Kouji was.

"Pick a place? What do you mean!" Kouji shouted, his voice growing into heavy pants as he was nearly dragged out of the park "So your just running around blindly!"

"Just waiting for you to pick a place." Takuya called back almost teasingly.

"Ok, ok there." Kouji said with defeat, not knowing exactly where he'd just picked, he only did it to get the other boy to stop. Thankfully Takuya did, leaving him to catch his breath.

Unfortunately for him he had been too busy looking back at Kouji to realize where they'd been going. "Hey, this is just a parking lot!" Takuya wined, folding his arms and staring out at the black pavement that lay between two buildings.

Kouji rested his hands on his knees and leaned over to keep from falling as he tried to reclaim his breath, looked to the left where a disappointed Takuya stood, turns out it was just an empty parking lot. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know." Takuya shrugged, "I thought that when I got back here I'd be happy. But I'm not." He sighed and sat down against a wall. "I can't get it out of my head, this life is so boring that I'm losing my mind."

"Seriously?" Kouji asked, tilting his head questioningly.

"Yeah. It was so exciting there, I need that back. It's burning a hole in me." Takuya grunted, showing his frustration, the way he could have sworn that it may just literally be happening.

Kouji's eyes went wide in shock and his mouth fall open, making Takuya become confused. Was it something he said? He didn't think it'd be that surprising, and to Kouji of all people. Before he could even ask why, Kouji pointed to his hand, abruptly forcing the words out. "Your finger is on fire."

Takuya looked down to see that the index finger of his right hand was on fire just as Kouji said. Though it didn't hurt it, strangely enough, but still made him flinch from surprise. Takuya shook his hand reflexively, instinctively even, extinguishing the flames easily. "Uh…Heh Heh." Takuya rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"What was that?" Kouji asked, his voice queuing with worry he was trying to show to much of. But he couldn't stop himself from grabbing Takuya's hand and inspecting it scrutinizingly. "Are you ok?"

Takuya shrugged, slipping his hand from Kouji's grasp. "I don't know." With that small bit of excitement gone… "But it didn't hurt", Takuya started to re-realize his boredom and the question of why his hand was just on fire became less of an issue, fading away, sticking out in the mundaness of the day. "Hey! I know what we can do."

"What about your-" Kouji was cut off before he could get another word in before, Takuya sprang to his feet, grabbing him by the hand and pulled him along again before he could protest.

"Let's go get some ice cream, I'm really hot." Takuya announced impulsively, smiling back at a wide eyed Kouji.

! - ! - !

! - ! - !

Kouji stirred in bed as his doorbell rang, it seemed like he'd just fallen asleep and would have thought so if he didn't feel warm sunlight shining through his bedroom window on to his face.

Takuya wore him out yesterday, he didn't even get back home till around midnight. It made him appreciate the fact that his parents left town for the week or they'd kill him. Kouji pulled his pillow from under him and covered his head with it, the action seemed to muffle the sound somewhat, it was as good as he was going to get.

Kouji reached over to the bed next to his, feeling around the empty, and apparently made up one. It was Kouichi's, he slept in his room while he was here, it seemed like the obvious thing to do for two brother trying to get to know each other. This bed had been stored someplace in the actic, it wasn't to hard to bring down, and setting it up beside Kouji's. Apparently he got up before Kouji did, another thing he learned about his brother. Kouichi was much more conservative, he went to bed earlier, and woke up before Kouji. '…' Kouji rolled on to his stomach and stretched his arm over on to the other bed, taking the pillow and slipping it over the other his head already rested comfortably on.

Kouichi sat peaceably on the couch in the living room, a book in hand, reading through it diligently when the doorbell rang. 'Huh?' The boy glanced back, then at the bed room where his brother rested. Seeing that Kouji wasn't going to get up, Kouichi pushed himself on to his feet and went to the door instead. 'Who could it be this early in the morning…', Kouichi opened the door, he was a little surprised to see Takuya standing on the other side with his hands behind his back and a big smile on his face. "Takuya?"

Takuya didn't strike him as the early type, but on the other hand, Kouji didn't strike him as the type to sleep in. "Hi Kouichi, is Kouji here?"

Kouichi nodded, glancing down at the watch on his wrist. "Yes, he's a sleep. But…uh, what are you doing here this early?"

"Nothing in particular." Takuya walking in and shut the door softly behind him, looking around curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying for the summer." Confident that Takuya would find his way, Kouichi leapt over the back of the couch and landed loudly in the soft consciously. He stretched his arms out lazily over his head and picked up his discarded book. "Oh, and good morning."

! - ! - !

"Kouji." Takuya leaned over the bed and coed softly into the sleeping boy's ear, watching Kouji sleep almost deadly on his stomach. After a fair amount of prying, he managed to get the pillow away from Kouji that he had clamed over his head and reveal his hair at lest. "Kouji." He coed again, this time getting a little closer to Kouji's ear.

The soft sound of Takuya's voice managed to draw him in to an almost conscious state, just barely aware of his surroundings. 'Takuya?' Kouji didn't mind waking up to that voice, he could get used to it, even if he was too tired to move. "Let me sleep." He grunted weakly, showing every bit of his aggravation of being awaken at such an hour.

"Come on! Stop being lazy." Takuya said a little louder.

Kouji moaned loudly, tempted to throw his remaining pillow at the annoying Takuya. "What time is it?"

Takuya looked down at his watch for the first time that morning. "Whoa, it's 6:30."

"Leave me the hell alone." Kouji reached for the pillow again, snatching it from Takuya's hands and putting over his head again.

"6 and a half hours is more then enough sleep." Takuya pushed himself off of the edge of the bed and took a few steps back. "But…If you wanna be stubborn…" Takuya reclaimed those steps with a quick pace before he jumped over Kouji, landing in the bed on the other side of him. "I can be stubborn with you."

Kouji didn't move, being this close to Takuya, who Kouji noticed was very cute when being stubborn, was actually quite comfortable, why would he move? And knowing Takuya, he'd be stubborn enough to lay there until he annoyed him enough to draw him from the bed. 'Don't worry Takuya, I'll get up….in a few hours.' Kouji smirked lightly under the pillow, letting himself drift back to sleep.

Takuya glanced over at Kouji, then snorted as stubbornly as ever. "I can wait." He folded his arms, not knowing that that was Kouji's plan exactly. He'd scream if he knew he was being so predictable, so _casual_. 'He'll move eventually.' Takuya thought surely, Kouji was an inpatient person, he'd get sick of him and move soon enough….He'd just close his eyes while he waited.

! -! - !

! - ! - !

Kouichi slipped in to his brother's bed room to search for some miscellaneous item he needed, another book actually, nothing too important. Unlike Kouji, he could finish a book quickly, and he was much more adamant about reading. And peace and quiet.

His eyes immediately glanced over toward the bed, finding Kouji not only still sleep, but Takuya curled up next to him with his head resting on the other boy's back.

He watched the two for a moment, looking over them thoughtfully, '...' giving a small shrug and abandoning his search for the item with the concern that he might wake them up. 'Well…I'm a little hungry, I can do that first.'

! - ! - !

! - ! - !

'I smell….' Takuya was awaken a few hours later by the scent of food, heavy in the air, nearby food. He felt his stomach start to growl, loud enough to wake him and Kouji both. 'I smell…'

When he felt the surface below him start to stir, he realized that he had some how began laying on the other boy sometime during his unintentional sleep.

"Takuya, what's that noise." Kouji mumbled. Figuring he'd better get up this time.

Takuya let out a nervous laugh and rubbed his head as he bolted upright. "My stomach."

Kouji pulled the covers off of him and rolled out of bed, he's slept in nothing but his boxers but instantly regretted sleeping with the covers over him. He found that he would have been much cooler if he slept on top of them instead.

Takuya rolled over onto his back and took Kouji's spot, letting his hands come to rest behind his head as he watched Kouji get dressed. "What time is it?" Kouji asked.

Takuya looked down at his watched again "10:30..." And with little delay, Takuya's mind shifted back into his restless train of thought. "So what do you want to do today?"

Kouji knew it was coming, he was counting on it since Takuya showed up this morning, Takuya seemed too starved for excitement for this to be just a one day thing. That's why he tried to think of anything he could last night that Takuya would want to do, he decided to leave that up Takuya who seemed a lot better at this type of thing then him. "Don't you have anything better to do? Or someone else to do it with?" he grunted in annoyance.

Takuya shook his head and smiled, watching the almost completely bare Kouji getting dressed intently. "Not really, and why do this with someone else, your much more fun."

Kouji shrugged callously and put on his bandana, shoving his hands into his pocket before walking out of the room. Takuya jumped up from the bed and followed.

Both of them walked into the kitchen, Kouichi was already inside cooking some breakfast. Another difference between himself and his brother, he liked cooking, it was calming. He could put all of his nurturing, love, affection in to small tasks like this. "Hey, that smells really good." Takuya leaned over the boy's shoulder to add sight to the familiar scent he was trying to recognize, pancakes. "Can I have some?"

Kouichi figured he'd ask when he woke up, so he made extras, lots and lots of extras. He needed something to do. "Sure."

Kouji peeked over Kouichi's other shoulder, taking in the delicious aroma. "Why'd you make so many of them?" He asked curiously, there was an almost excessive amount, more then the three of them could eat…then he remembered Takuya's appetite.

"I don't know." Kouichi shrugged discardingly.

! - ! - !

! - ! - !

After a quick breakfast, Takuya dragged Kouji out of the house, with no apparent direction, leaving Kouichi behind.

"Where are we going?" Kouji shouted, having a harder time keeping up with him now that he was full of food and with more energy then the prior day. A lot more energy.

"It hasn't come to me yet…" Takuya called back with a smile, looking up thoughtfully.

"Then why are we running?" Kouji called up to him with heavy breaths. He was nearly stumbling behind him, staggering after the boy who held his arm.

"Because-" Takuya stopped abruptly, causing Kouji to nearly run into him.

"What! What the hell?" Kouji came to a quick stop, harsh breaths riddling his body with fatigue. He paused and readjusted his clothing, looking around the half busy street they came to.

"Because!" Takuya snapping his finger with that spark of inspiration… An actual spark, one that created a small fire around his index finger. Takuya didn't seem to notice it though "We could go to-"

"Takuya!" Kouji interrupted franticly, this time he didn't do to well to hide the scared worry in his voice.

"What?"

Kouji recomposed himself, forcing his voice to normalize. "It happened again."

Takuya looked over at his hand with slight interest, before simply shaking the fire away discardingly. "That's the 16th time," Kouji folded his arms and looked at the boy chastisingly, as if this was some how his fault, he'd actually counted since the first one yesterday.

Takuya barely thought about it any more, but it did give him another idea. "Hey, I got it!"

"17."

Takuya shook away the new fire on his hand as if it was a simple itch. "Let's go swimming, better yet, to the lake!" He said, smiling from the great sudden inspiration. He grabbed Kouji's arm again and pulled him in the opposite direction.

"Are you serious! Do you know how far away the lake is?" Kouji shouted, visibly dismayed about the thought of running all the way there. Takuya would try.

Takuya seemed to take no heed to the boy's worries, the distance didn't matter. "Yeah, we better get going."

"Takuya!"

! - ! - !

! - ! - !

A deeply wooded area surrounded the crystal waters of the lake, in the darkening atmosphere any one of the great plants farther then a few feet away were little more then shadows, imprints against the horizon. The equinox sky held a setting sun, orange on the outer edges but still yellow in the center, burning. It made the blue waters sparkle from the reflected light that hit it in just the right angle, giving everything a golden tent of light.

Takuya stood at the edge of the lake, stripped down to nothing but his boxers, his body nothing more then a dark shadow with a golden outline from where Kouji stood. Leaning against a tree a good distance from the lake's shore, watching the boy dive in with a sloppy form, causing a large splash.

"Come on in, the water's fine Kouji!" Takuya shouted as his head came up to the water's surface, wet hair down around his face, and notably some time before he jump in he'd put his goggles around his eyes.

Kouji let his back slid down the trunk of the tree until his body fell into a sitting position, and acted as if he couldn't hear him, just being here watching the boy was well worth the trip. And that's all he wanted to do right now, watch.

Takuya dived back under the water, going deeper and deeper, watching the depths become murkier and murkier, then finally letting his body relax. His body grew limp, laying unmoving and stretched out in the waters until his body floated to the surface on it's own. Takuya rolled on to his back, his torso and face meeting the air above the water to take a deep breath. "Kouji!" He yelled, waving over at him, the other boy didn't seem to be paying attention though. 'Hmm…' Takuya began to think to himself as he let himself sink back into the water.

Takuya smirked, inconspicuously emerging from the lake and creeping on to the soft grass of the shore towards Kouji. Despite what Takuya thought Kouji _was_ paying attention, watching him through barely open eyes as the golden tented boy stood over him. 'Takuya, you are --!" To his surprise Takuya jumped into his lap instead of trying to drag him into the water.

"Oooufh!" Kouji's eyes shot open and his body arched involuntarily as every bit of air was knocked forcibly out of his lungs. "Takuya!" He gasped, trying to shout, but it was hard when he could barely even speak.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing!" Kouji managed to yell this time, regaining his breath and looking up at the soaked boy sitting on his stomach. A warm, wet, golden tented Takuya sitting on his stomach, wearing nothing but his boxers. Kouji's self-control was really being tested today.

"Come on, let's go swimming." Takuya said with that same sheepish smile that never seemed to leave his face, it just wouldn't be as much fun if Kouji didn't try and resist all of the things Takuya came up for them to do.

"Your already swimming." Kouji said, resting his hands behind his head and stubbornly looking away. He made no attempt to remove the boy from his lap, he rather enjoyed it, despite the fact he had to keep his mind focused on other things as not to elicit certain reactions. Because that would be bad wouldn't? 'Yeah, very bad.'

"I said _let's_ go swimming, both of us." Takuya grabbed one of Kouji's hands and forcefully pulled the boy on to his feet. With a firm grip on his arm Takuya lead a struggling Kouji to the lake's edge.

"Hey, What are you doing, let me go- Whooaaa!" Kouji was abruptly pulled off balance and shoved in to the water by a laughing Takuya, falling face first with a big splash, clothes and all.

Takuya clenched his sides, pointing at Kouji and laughing harder, "You should have seen the look on your face!" Only to have water splashed on him by a glaring Kouji. Takuya lifted his arms to shield his face and took a step back. "No fair!" Takuya laughed playfully, taking a few steps back to get a running start before he jumped over the edge, tucking his knees against his chest and curled into a ball as he dived into the water. Splashing Kouji with much more water then he could have created on his own.

Kouji shook the water from his wet face, and looked around. "Huh?" Kouji waited for the other boy to resurface, he started to get a little worried when he didn't come back up for a few seconds. 'Where is he?' He was about to dive under and go look for him when he felt something latch on to his leg and pull him under the surface abruptly. Bringing him face to face with a smiling Takuya who gave him a mocking wave.

Kouji rolled his eyes and swam back up to the surface, drifting closer and closer to the shore with each stroke, feeling the weight of his clothing increase as he pulled himself out of the water and fell on to his back, laying on the soft grass to dry the dripping wet fabric. Takuya followed, climbing out of the lake and standing over Kouji who was laying right next to the edge. "Having fun?" Takuya asked, it wasn't clear if he was teasing or not.

Kouji snorted, giving him an angry glare for making him so wet. "Don't you have somebody else to do this with?"

Takuya laid on the ground next to him, his movements were so quick and hastily they seemed to be on impulse. "Yeah I do, but it wouldn't be nearly as much fun with out you."

Kouji glanced over at him, "I never know what to expect from you." He said with a deep inhale and a sharp sigh. His eyes rolled past Takuya toward the sky, where stars were starting to emerge. "You've been running all over town, I don't know how you think of all these things you do, and fires just come out of nowhere."

Takuya smiled, ruffling Kouji's hair teasingly. "Ready to go?"

! - ! - !

! – ! - !

Kouichi willed his legs to stretch out and take the next step, carrying his sleepily body to the door, just barely awake enough to move the short distance and what awareness he had was just enough to find and turn a knob but not enough to open his eyes. It didn't matter, he knew were everything was in the house by now and was easily able to navigate without seeing. He had an exceptional memory, even in sleep. Besides, he didn't need to open his eyes to know who was on the other side. "Hello Takuya." He yawned. A normal person would have been tempted to snap out at the boy for appearing on their doorstep at such an hour, but Kouichi simply took things as they came. He wondered though were things like these normal occurrences at Kouji's house.

"Hi Kouichi." Kouichi could feel a small brush of fabric against his arm as Takuya simply walked past him. Their days always seemed to go like this, starting off the same but ending up in some random way that no one could predict. Eventually after the second week or the same thing Kouichi started moving from his bed in Kouji's room to the couch when his brother came in at whatever hour of the night Takuya kept him up to. Takuya would always start in his bed and end up in Kouji's until they finally got up, and Kouichi wasn't one to invade or willing to disrupt that. Even if it meant relocating.

He could swear it was getting earlier and earlier each day, he didn't even feel sunlight this time when he opened the door.

Takuya barely bothered to wake Kouji up anymore, he just jumped into Kouji's bed and waited for him awaken on his own. Kouji only smirked to himself at this and went back to sleep.

This time when Kouji returned to conciseness after recovering from the night before, he found that he was on his back and the covers were off completely on the floor somewhere. Takuya had his arms around Kouji's waist with his head laying on the older boy's stomach, the same large smile on his face that Kouji remembered him having every day since he'd met him in the park.

Kouji smirked inwardly, resting his hand on Takuya's head, running his fingers through unruly brown hair no longer hidden beneath his had. Takuya's smile grew bigger and he let out a soft moan showing his contentment somewhere in his sleep. "Kouji…"

Kouji's smirk grew into a smile, Takuya was dreaming about him. 'I wonder what's going on in his head right now… what's the use of thinking about it, I'd probably wouldn't understand.' He hadn't been able to understand anything about the boy lately, he doubted anyone could.

Kouji disbanded his thoughts when he noticed the feel of himself ruffling Takuya's hair seemed to have woke him up. 'Why did Takuya have to be such a light sleeper, idot.' …and around no one but Kouji no less. Takuya. Always ruining things for him, his peace and quiet on so many occasions, and now this moment, if only he could get him to just slow down and be still for awhile. If only he could sleep a little longer, then he could keep holding him like this. But Takuya was determined to be ready when Kouji got up. Kouji could only roll out of Takuya's grasp when he saw the boy really was going to awaken this time.

Takuya opened his eyes, seeing that Kouji had already gotten up and feeling the lack of a body beside him he shook his head in his best attempt to dispel the sleep that still covered him like a hazy cloud. "Good morning Kouji, finally decided to get up huh?" Takuya stretched his arms with a small yawn and rolled over to Kouji's side of the bed while the other boy got dressed. He spoke as if he'd coaxed him out of the bed, maybe he believed he did.

After a moment or two Kouji was dressed and ready and Takuya followed him to the kitchen loyally, the only time Takuya didn't lead. Kouichi was there and awake as usual, eating breakfast while reading a book. "Good morning." He said in his usual friendly tone.

Takuya began rummaging happily through the plate of food Kouichi had already prepared for him. "Thanks Kouichi!" Takuya exclaimed excitedly, he was always anxious to dig into something Kouichi made.

Kouji leaned over his brother's shoulder, looking over the text in his hand. "I can't believe you got so far." He sighed.

Kouichi glanced over his shoulder at Kouji. "You've read this book?"

Kouji shook his head, groaning softly. "I've been trying to for two weeks."

"It's really good." Kouichi told him, abruptly snatching the book away from Kouji's view to keep him from peaking ahead.

! - ! - !

Today, due to Kouji's many requests, Takuya gave the boy a break and picked something a little milder, as in something that wouldn't leave Kouji too tired to move when he got home tonight. Not to say Takuya didn't enjoy doing that, It was always fun trying to keep him from falling asleep on his feet when it started to get late, not to mention how he would react. Kouji was pretty tolerant of the whole thing, though he complained the whole time, he eventually went along with everything Takuya asked him to. Everything.

Not today, or at lest Kouji hoped, instead Takuya dragged him to a movie theater. "There's this movie I've been dieing to see." Takuya said. Not really, but Kouji was tired.

"A movie?" Kouji said, his tone holding an unsequestered surprise in between his pants, followed by a sharp sigh of relief. It didn't matter which one, as long as he didn't have to do anything during the 2 hour running time. "Ok". He wasn't surprised to see that Takuya picked some action movie.

! - ! - !

Paying for two tickets, Takuya walked in side with Kouji trailing loosely behind with his hands in his pocket. They didn't bother to buy any food since, like always, they'd eaten a large breakfast thanks to Kouichi. They just hurried to the screening room since the movie started five minutes ago, and sitting in two choice seats in the back of the theater.

Despite being the one who brought them, Takuya didn't watch the movie, he was barely able to pay attention to it. Kouji did though, barely giving Takuya a second glance when he started to do so. He never expected to Takuya to zone out.

As time progressed, Takuya became less and less in to the movie, until finally at the hour mark he started to become drowsy. Takuya yawned softly and stretched his arms out at his side, letting them fall on to what he thought was the arm rest but it was actually Kouji's leg.

'?' Kouji looked down when he felt something hit him. Takuya's arm was resting on his leg and his hand was holding it loosely, A half-lidded Takuya wasn't coherent enough to notice what was happening. 'Takuya's actually falling asleep?' After everything they'd been doing over the last 2 weeks or so and the total lack of sleep it seemed that Takuya was getting. It made sense, though it was still surprising that something could actually wear the energetic boy down. He swear he thought the boy would be standing up screaming at the screen.

Takuya let out a soft grunt as his head fell on to Kouji's shoulder. "Takuya, wake up." Kouji nudged him lightly with his elbow but only getting little more then a silent stir in response.

"I'm…tired." Takuya said, his voice weak with sleep. Half-consciously the boy moved closer to Kouji to get more comfortable. One arm wrapped around Kouji's and the other's grip on his leg became firm. "Kouji…"

Kouji wasn't adverse to the thought of Takuya using him as a pillow, it already happened every night of this and the last week. And the fact that it was happening while he was awake made it that much better.

! - ! - !

! - ! - !

Kouji floated through the darkness of sleep back in to consciousness, it was like drifting up through a body of water and resurfacing. Immediately he knew something was off, he didn't hear the usual sounds of Takuya prompting him to wake up and the feeling of the body jumping into his bed. 'He didn't come today?'

"Takuya?" Kouji called out softly, where was he? Did he not come back today? Was he just late?

He felt something shift next to him in response and a familiar voice mumble incoherently. Kouji closed his eyes again and smirked, Takuya was too stubborn for his own good.

! - ! - !

Just as every day before it, Takuya pulled Kouji around the city with him while Kouji objected highly. "No way, hell no, not today!" Kouji shouted, pulling back and attempting to get the boy to stop.

"Come on Kouji, do you really want to just sit around all day and do nothing?" Takuya still pulled him along despite his protest, half dragging the stalled boy, some how Takuya had gained enough strength in the last 24 for hours to over power the other boy. Kouji used to be able to at lest stop and hold Takuya in place, now he was just being dragged along. This _and_ strange fires? What was going on with Takuya?

"Yes." Kouji shot back agitatedly. Maybe it was because he really didn't want to leave Takuya's side. Takuya just filled him with so much energy when he was around, Kouji was completely engulfed it in, drowning in it and he didn't want to be rescued. It made it hard not to want to do what he was doing,

But he did, however, want to spend the day resting, he and Kouichi were reading the same book and his brother was so far ahead of him. He wanted to sit around and catch up, if he could get Takuya to do that with him then this day would be perfect. "Come on Takuya, I'm really tired." Kouji complained, throwing in a few pants at the end to support his claim. "I'm not doing this today."

Takuya glanced back at him, though notably he stopped. "Your just saying that."

"_No_, I'm not. " He shot back in his usual firm tone, "Let me rest Damnit!"

Takuya looked back again, thinking about it for a second, "Alright, Alright." He waved a hand in defeat and slowed his pace, finally letting go of Kouji's arm. Who rubbed it gratefully with his other hand. Takuya's grip had gotten stronger too.

Now that that he had a chance, Kouji could finally look around and see where Takuya had led him. An open clearing, a field, surrounded by trees, completely secluded to just about everything else. This is exactly the type of place he wanted to be, but it seemed that Takuya had been just leading them through it to get to wherever he was going.

"Where are we?" Kouji asked, looking around as he walked to the center of the field. He allowed himself to sit down on the soft grass, laying back comfortably with his arms resting behind his head.

Takuya smiled proudly, looking around at the familiar settings. "Like it? I found this place a year ago, go a little farther and there's a stream." Takuya said, he eased himself into a sitting position, laying down next to him and stretching out, resting his hands on his stomach. "I love this place, it reminds me of the Digital World."

Now when Kouji thought about it, this looked as if it _was_ the spot Takuya was originally leading him to.

Kouji turned his head towards the boy and glanced at him from the corner of his eye, most of his vision still focused on the sky, "Why is that?" He asked curiously.

"Because when we were there, we where constantly exploring, finding places we've never been before. I feel like that now, like I'm finding a new place." Takuya spoke in distant, forlorn, dreaming voice, his eyes steadily gazing upward to the clouds drifting across the clear blue sky, as if he'd reach it one day. A cloud passed over the sun, dimming the field in it's shadow.

"How is that? You already found this place."

"But not with you, when I go back to all of those places I found with you. It feels just like when I was in the Digiworld when I was exploring everything for the first time."

Kouji looked at him fully this time, "I make you feel like that?"

Takuya let his eyes drop from the sky and fall on to Kouji with that same sheepish grin he always wore. "Yeah. That's why doing this with somebody else would never be as good as doing it with you." Kouji only watched as Takuya sat up, staring out into the surrounding trees with that same forlornly.

Kouji closed his eyes and opened his mouth in a soft yawn, this really was perfect, just like he'd hoped. "…" He'd pick up the book later, right now he was content to fall asleep knowing Takuya was beside him

"Hey Kouji." Takuya called out, someplace past the darkness of his closed eyelids.

"What?" Kouji asked in a comfortable tone, feeling something press against his chest and an uncharacteristic warmth that couldn't come from the sun's rays. It was heat. '?' He opened his eyes, greeted with the sight of Takuya sitting on his chest, looking down at him with that same smile.

"Come on! Let's go!"

Kouji could hardly ignore the fact that _Takuya_ was on top of him, again, but he could try. Kouji turned his head away from Takuya, his eyes toward the trees. "Takuya."

"We've rested enough, let's go! Stop being lazy." he said his voice a near whine.

"What's the rush, I'm still tired." Kouji said stubbornly, he just didn't want to move, he liked it here. He was comfortable, not to mention Takuya was on top of him, grabbing him by the collar and attempting to shake him enough to force him to move. "Why do you want to do this so bad?" Kouji pried Kouji's hands off of his collar and laid back down.

"I wanna do something, fun, something really dangerous, something exciting." Takuya said with an impish smirk forming across his lips, his voice showing every bit of anticipation.

'Geez, Takuya…' Kouji propped himself on to his elbows and lent upward, blowing softly on to Takuya's left shoulder, extinguishing another fire. "39." Apparently when he did that, Takuya found some amusement in it, or he grew happy with some realization, causing his smirk to grow into a large grin. "What?" This was pushing self-control past it's limits.

Takuya pressed his hands against Kouji's chest and pushed him back down on to the ground, "I think I finally figured it out." he said excitedly.

"Figured what out?"

"This fire thing, why it keeps happening. It's like what I'm feeling inside…" Takuya looked up, lifting his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Whatever makes me want to go and do something exciting, it's like a fire that's burning through me. And it comes to the surface when ever I'm around you."

That didn't sound plausible. Kouji blinked questioningly. "What?"

Takuya lent down a little closer, his hands pinning down a surprisingly docile Kouji, "Remember when I said it wouldn't be as much fun if you weren't there? You're the reason I keep catching on fire."

He didn't know if he wanted to be responsible for that, at first he wasn't even sure what the boy was saying was real… "How…?"

Takuya shrugged, "Still tired?"

"…No…?"

That impish smirk was back on Takuya's face, erasing the thoughtful look completely. "Why don't we do something really fun." He lent down a little closer, planting a soft kiss on Kouji's face.

"Takuya?" Kouji asked questioningly as Takuya kissed him again, "What are you doing?"

"Relax!" He replied with his usual cheerfulness, Takuya and his strange need for excitement drove him to this. And just like everything else he did since they'd returned from the digital world, this was completely spontaneous.

The other boy made no protest. "You didn't answer my question." Kouji told him, though he lay completely still and willing.

Takuya took it as a good sign and continued. "Have I ever?" He gave Kouji a small, chaste kiss on the lips, pulling back just short enough to speak, close enough for their noses. "But…I really did like going to sleep in your bed," he admitted, "It was really comfortable." The smile on his face grew a little wider.

Kouji smirked, wrapping one arm around Takuya's neck and pulling him up into a kiss. This easily made all of what he went through to keep Takuya happy well worth it, this one moment even better then holding Takuya in the morning, he'd do it twice just for this one moment. Especially sleeping in the same bed together, which seemed to make both of them happy.

In the middle of the kiss Takuya unexpectedly grabbed Kouji's arms and pinned them above his head "Takuya? What the hell are you doing?"

Takuya smiled and kissed him again, "Calm down." He said, watching Kouji try to break free, but Takuya was able to hold him down with out wavering an inch, that same burst of strength he had this morning was back again. After a few seconds Kouji gave up with a heavy sigh and lay docile again while Takuya gave him a few more kisses along his cheek, and finally released his wrist to take on other tasks.

Takuya stripped away Kouji's jacket and pulled the bandana from his head, revealing his hair. "You wear too many clothes." he half mumbled, tossing them both away nearby and pushing up his shirt, exposing Kouji's chest to the warm air of the bright day. Takuya lowered his mouth to the warm chest, running his tongue over Kouji's nipples and drawing a apprehensive sigh from the boy.

Kouji's body shift a little from the administrations, becoming squirms by the third lick. Takuya pressed his lips against the soft flesh and began sucking lightly, making teasing strokes with his tongue. Kouji's sighs became deep breaths, more so from the unbelievable heat inside of Takuya's mouth, it only added to the pleasure.

'Wha…what is that…?' "Uha…" Kouji's body arched upward but was abruptly pushed back down by Takuya's hand resting softly on his chest. The warm fingers immediately began to brush over the other nipple gently with feather soft touches, completely adverse to the unusual strength Takuya was displaying. More warmth came when Takuya laid his whole body against Kouji and started sucking harder, lapping his tongue around the head.

Kouji reached down, pushing both hands under Takuya's hat and knocking it off, running his fingers through the soft hair, then tightening his grip as his body tensed. Takuya smiled to himself, watching the expression on Kouji's face intently as he moved down farther along the pale skin of the boy's torso with soft kisses and lick. His hands working diligently to unbutton Kouji's pants and tugging down the white boxers underneath and took Kouji's already hardened cock completely in his mouth. The boy ran a few long, hard laps over the cock with his tongue, Only to be pushed away, "What are you doing?"

Kouji sat up, planting his hands on Takuya's shoulder and pushing the boy down to his back. "This." He climbed on top of a smirking Takuya, pressing his lips to the soft, heated one's waiting below.

"Ok." Takuya wrapped his arms around Kouji's neck while the other boy reached down in between them and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled them off roughly and tossing them aside, releasing the erection below and feeling the hot flesh press against his inner thigh next to his own member. The heat drew another soft moan from Kouji that sent vibrations Takuya's mouth, fueling his curiosity of what it would be like to have that warmth surround him completely.

Kouji reluctantly lifted himself off the innate heat source that was Takuya, striping off his pants and resting his hands onto the boy's waist. He couldn't wait, for once he felt Takuya's impatience and could partially sympathize with the boy. "Takuya…" Kouji reached down and Takuya stilled when he felt the warm hands massaging his rear. Then fingers entering him, first one and then two, stretching him while exploring and testing him. Takuya moaned lightly, letting his body relax limply on the grass, withering when three fingers entered into his body, making sure he was ready. He gritted his teeth against the discomfort, surprised that there wasn't more pain involved.

Kouji removed his fingers, resting both hands on Takuya's waist again. "Ready?" He asked, pressing his wet cock against the tight entrance before him.

Takuya's body grew anxious with anticipation, making his hands clinch into tight fist and smile. "Uh-huh." He nodded, and with a small grunt Kouji pushed the tip of the head in almost teasingly at first, seeing no objections coming from the other boy, Kouji thrust himself into Takuya fully, this time eliciting an almost startled gasp out of the boy. Surrounding himself with the warmth he wanted for so long that he'd lost count.

Kouji shifted his hands up to Takuya's sides as he pulled his cock out halfway and thrust in to the tight warmth again, harder this time. The heat was almost intense, it radiated from Takuya's body growing warmer with each pant that crossed his lips, and Kouji was happy to bask in it.

"Your…making me…really hot." Takuya moaned, clinching the grass below in tight handfuls while Kouji moved inside of him. "Ahhh…." Takuya threw his head back and let his mouth fall open slightly as Kouji struck a sensitive spot that made his whole body tighten slightly.

"Is that a good thing?" Kouji panted.

"Really…good."

"As long as you don't catch on fire." Kouji said with a slight smirk, laying flat and pressing his body against Takuya's. Kouji buried his face into Takuya's neck enjoying the increasing warmth, the almost sedating heat emitting from his body, hot enough to make the air waver and distort. He licked and nibbled at the hot skin, sucking tentively along his neck and shoulder.

"Kouji!" Takuya shouted with out restraint, wrapping his arms around Kouji and holding him tightly as a rush of cum streamed out of his cock, covering both of there torsos. The liquid was hot to the touch, some of it drifting under Kouji's shirt and lining his chest with the heat.

Kouji couldn't help but moan at the feeling, the hot cum along with the almost burning warmth surrounding Takuya. Sweat streamed down his face, pooling at his skin and dripping off, this heat, it was almost unbearable. 'Takuya…what, what is this…' He couldn't breath, his gasps for air only took in more of the heat. It was too much…Kouji fell on to Takuya's chest, his head dropping on to the boy's shoulder. He succumbed to himself, stifling his cries in Takuya's neck, feeling his body spasm, his voice shaking as he came. His seed shot out of his softening cock into the warm body below him, leaving him weakly sprawled on to of Takuya.

He was a little thankful when he felt the heat subside, anymore and he was sure a fire would have turned up and left an interesting scorch mark. As torturous as that was, Kouji found it equally exhilarating, leaving him without breath, his heart pounding so hard he was sure Takuya could hear him, and drenched in more sweat then he thought his body could create.

"Damn...your really hot." Kouji panted.

"You too." Takuya smiled, wiping away the sweat streaming from his head with his forearm. "Let's go get ice cream."

"?"

! - ! - !

! - ! - !

Kouichi awoken with the instinctive feeling that something was off today, something was different. 'Uh….Huh?' With awareness returning, he opened his eyes to find that he was still sitting upright on the couch with his head fallen on to the backboard of the furnishing. He was still fully clothed and the same book from the morning before was clinched tightly in his left hand, resting on his lap, he was in the exact same position as he had fallen asleep last night. The only difference was that he now had a cover over him "Kouji..."

Kouji...

Kouji...

Takuya!

That was the other difference, he hadn't been awaken by the doorbell this morning, in fact he had fallen asleep long before Kouji got home last night. 'Takuya didn't come this mourning? Kouji's going to be disappointed.' Though Kouji never gave any sign of this, Kouichi knew that he would be when he woke up to see the other boy wasn't sleeping beside him, that he'd never showed up in fact, his brother wouldn't be happy. Though he hadn't spent much time with his brother as of now, Kouichi could always see these types of things.

He hadn't really talked with his brother, he never got to discuss things with him like they're lives, experiences, and just about everything else a brother should know of his sibling. As disappointed as he was by that, at the same time he wasn't disappointed at all, he learned so much of his brother by just watching. Watching him wake up, watching him eat, watching him interact, watching him go about his day. And he'd get to talk to him, eventually.

Kouichi pulled the cover off of him, pealing off the green over shirt that had become too hot now that the summer's heat was resurfacing with the rising sun. With a small stretch he pulled himself to his feet and walked towards Kouji's room, moving almost as if in a daze, to find another set of clothes, he and Kouji were the same size and he knew Kouji wouldn't mind.

He pushed open the bed room door and looked around, 'Oh.' Kouichi wasn't surprised to find that Takuya actually had showed up, only he'd came in with Kouji last night. Takuya was in nothing but his boxers laying with his head on Kouji's chest and his arms wrapped around his waist. Kouji was also only in his boxers, one hand in Takuya's hair and sweating heavily, even though Takuya seemed perfectly, unusually cool. "It's not that hot...is it?"

Kouichi shrugged mentally and walked over to Kouji's dresser silently, shifting through the drawers for something acceptable to wear. After a few seconds he found it was easier just to get something on top, which was Kouji's usual attire of blue pants and yellow shirt. 'Hmm…' He started to realize some things… If he put on the bandana and jacket no one would be able to tell the difference. As fun as the premise sounded Kouichi settled for Kouji's clothes, not his identity.

! - ! - !

! - ! - !

"Good morning Kouji."

Kouji opened his eyes, finding that Takuya was sitting on his chest smiling down at him.

"Takuya?"

"Come on! Hurry up and get dressed."

Kouji shook his head, Takuya seemed to have more energy then usual, he just got more and more with each passing day. "As soon as you get off me."

"Ok!" Takuya planted his hands on the bed above Kouji's shoulders and stood one them. Lowering himself to give Kouji a light kiss, he flipped off the bed, landing gracefully on his feet.

"Wha-Where the hell did that come from!" Kouji looked at him in amazement, wondering where the sudden balance and agility came from. None of those words described Takuya, especially graceful, which described that move perfectly.

Takuya shrugged, he was so disregarding of these things. "Who cares!" He leapt towards the ground and began standing on his hands again with perfect balance, the slowly he stretching one arm outward to his side. Leaving his body to balance simply on one hand, he shook and wobbled slightly, but didn't fall.

Kouji sighed, first fires, then more strength, now this? "Let's get out of here before you break something." Kouji pulled himself out of bed, walking past the still balancing Takuya to find his clothes. "Huh?"

On his dresser lay a tempting looking glass of ice water with a note on top of the rim.

'Kouji, I borrowed some of your clothes and I left you some water, you looked hot. Don't want you to get dehydrated. Kouichi.'

Kouji happily drank the freezing water, feeling a small chill through out his body as he ingested the liquid. Though he wished that he'd been awake when Kouichi had delivered this, he couldn't help but feel guilty, realizing how little time he actually spoke to his brother. Kouichi had to be bored, hanging around here so much. Why did he hang around here so much? 'It's almost like he's waiting for something…Well, Thanks Kouichi'. Kouji set the glass down and finished getting dressed.

! - ! - !

"Aww man!" Takuya wined. "Kouichi's not here...no breakfast...Come on Kouji, we have stop for breakfast on our way."

Kouji knew there was no point in asking, but he did anyway. "On our way where?"

"We'll find out when we get there." Takuya replied simply.

Kouji sighed in relief as they stepped outside, it was raining. It did a little to detour the heat and he was thankful for that, and since it was raining he could spend a nice, quite day at home. Maybe even catch up on his reading, he had been near the middle of a book when Takuya started doing this and he wouldn't mind getting back to it.

"Hey rain." Takuya didn't sound the least bit disappointed, in fact he sounded a little excited. "Come on!" He grabbed Kouji's hand and dragged him out of the door way into the drizzling rain storm.

"What are you doing! I don't want to spend the rest of my summer being sick!" Kouji shouted, attempting to pull back into shelter.

"It's not that bad." Takuya said slyly, pulling him farther out into the rain, "This feels great!"

"It's raining, let go I'm getting wet." Kouji snorted with more annoyance.

"Everyone's going inside." Takuya sounded almost confused by that, by such a casual action. Don't scream, don't scream…

"That's because it's _raining_." Kouji still attempted to pull back but Takuya's new found strength prevented it, he was stuck.

"I wonder why everyone does that, it feels great out here." As much as he tried, Takuya still couldn't help but think what a usual, casual thing to do what was. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Takuya screamed as loudly as he could, his voice echoing through the clearing streets and surrounding buildings... but he quickly stopped himself when he started getting confused looks from a startled Kouji. "Oh sorry." He said, his smile returning. "Stay with me, it'll be fun."

Kouji couldn't look away from that pleading look mixed with the bright smile on Takuya's face, it was too cute. 'He's right... I wouldn't mind staying out here. It's cool...and kind of relaxing.' Kouji snorted in his usual manner and folded his now released arms. "Fine, just don't-"

Before he could even finish he found himself once again being pulled along by Takuya, that smile Kouji loved still across his face showing brighter then ever in the rain. "Let's go get something to eat first."

! - ! - !

Kouji happily devoured the stack of pancakes in front of him, he hadn't realized how hungry he was until he started eating.

Takuya on the other hand didn't seem so hungry for once, or he just wasn't satisfied. "Not as good as Kouichi's"

Kouji just laughed, "Heh heh heh, I guess not." Takuya was right, but Kouji was never was a picky eater.

! - ! - !

"You can't keep doing this." Kouji called forward, he didn't have to talk very loud because the rain wasn't that hard anymore, a small drizzle at best. "You can't just run around with out knowing where your going."

"It's much more fun that way!" Takuya said happily, completely with out a care. His body dripped with water from exposure to the rain. "Don't you think so?"

Kouji had to admit, the unexpected and randomness did make everything a little bit more exciting... for Takuya at least, Kouji wasn't the type of person that necessarily welcomed the unexpected but if he didn't get killed, or hurt to badly, he'd tolerate it for Takuya. "No."

"I do-" As quickly as the winds of a violent storm, Takuya's mind shifted to the next thing it had taken an interest to. "Hey! That might be fun!" Takuya grabbed Kouji by the arm and pulled the unexpecting boy to the left sharply through the wet streets, Kouji didn't even know where they were in the first place, he could feel his sense of direction dwindling in an unadulterated vertigo. He hadn't been paying attention, it was hard when _he_ was around him, everything just seemed to blend into the background around Takuya...There went his direction sagacity completely.

! - ! - !

"Whoa! What?" Kouji looked toward a huge rock wall, they were apparently on the edge of the woods where the land rose up hill, becoming more rocky and less green. Right now they were directly in-between on a half rock and half dirt path that looked as if they were the first ones to travel on it in years. Kouji certainly didn't know it was there.

"I've never been rock climbing." The brunette looked up at the sharp protrusion of hard earth, his eyes holding the same expression to them as when he looked at the sky with a silent hinting that he could reach it. "Let's do that." Takuya ran towards the wall only a few feet away from him.

"Takuya, we can't climb that...it's dangerous." Kouji folded his arms and looked up willfully, it was steep, about a 150 foot climb.

"You only live once." Takuya practically jumped on the wall began climbing, fitting his hands in to the groves and protruding rocks and pulling himself up easily by just his arms. "Come on Kouji."

Where was all this strength coming from? "What the hell Takuya! Damnit..." Kouji sighed, Takuya wasn't even listening to him, he never listened. With a grunt of frustration he fixed his hands on to the wet rock, slipping his foot into a grove and pushed himself up. "This is too dangerous!"

! - ! - !

Takuya just smirked and kept going while Kouji fought to keep up with him, the last thing he was going to do was let Takuya get hurt doing this. It was hard to keep his balance and prevent from falling backwards to a painful, maybe fatal fall, but he managed to keep a tight hold on the rock, a vice like grip. Since he was holding on for his life. He had to use his legs to push himself upwards, he couldn't help but wonder how Takuya did this so easily.

And if he was seeing this correctly, Takuya was smoking, literally smoking, so much so that he could almost hear him sizzle when the rain struck him and evaporated from the heat. He couldn't be mistaking it, watching the white fog like mist drift down towards him and disappear just short. That looked as if it was the only thing keeping his body from igniting in flames. 'What's with you Takuya? You are so confusing...' the brown haired boy never ceased to amaze him.

"Takuya! Stop!" Kouji shouted in a strained voice, half the way up the cliff and he was ready to quit, and not just from the heights, or the water running down the wall's side and making his accent that much harder.

"What? Why?" Takuya looked down at Kouji, climbing up on a ledge that rested about a foot and a half above where Kouji was now.

"Because I'm so tired I'm a second away from falling off of this Goddamn cliff!" His rough and loud tone made Takuya flinch, not to mention the trembling he saw in the other boy's arms made him uneasy. Takuya immediately dropped to his knees and extended a hand to Kouji, he was easily able to pull him up with one arm.

Kouji fell limply on to his stomach, panting slightly. This was stupid! 'No! This is worse then stupid, it's crazy!' The dark haired boy rolled on to his back, laying with his arms and legs outstretched, staring up into the sky, uncaring that the rain was falling directly on the face. His vision of the cloudy, overcast day became obscured by the sight of Takuya standing over him. "Ready?"

"No." Kouji looked away and rested his hands behind his head, speaking stubbornly, there was no way in hell he was move, and an even worse chance he'd go any higher. 'No way I'm gonna let him do something like this.' He didn't flinch when he felt the unmistakable warmth Takuya's body pressing against his and two arms wrap around his back.

Takuya rested his head on Kouji's rain soaked chest. "I can wait."

"..." Kouji just shrugged, this he could do.

Takuya leant up and gave him a silent kiss against his neck, tucking his head underneath Kouji's chin. This, he figured he could do this for a while too… 'Man…it's getting hot…' Takuya opened his eyes questioningly and started out over the expansive woods stretching out around this place. There was this heat, swelling in his chest, it seemed to flow through his blood and warm the rest of him. "Your making me hot again." Takuya said thoughtfully, every time he got around Kouji this happened, this heat. "How do you keep doing that?" Everything about Kouji did that to him, that impassive nature, the way he talked, every movement he made... 'Yeah, That must be it.'

Kouji looked down at him, he could feel the heat from the boy's body hot against his torso engulfing him. This time it was different, it was really, really hot. "Where is all of this coming from?"

"You." Takuya cooed softly, an voice that almost pleaded him to understand "You do this to me, your the only one this happens around...I like it." The heat on his body flared up again, he'd never felt it like this before. 'Hot…' It grew to the point where he was sure he'd catch on fire. He slowly pulled himself off of Kouji, knowing there was only so much of this he could take and this time that limit was breached. 'Where _is_ all of this coming from?'

"Takuya? What's happening?" Kouji stumbled to his feet after Takuya, moving as close as he could get to the other boy. "Are you alright?"

The rain sizzled loudly as it fell on to Takuya's skin, his wet clothing boiled. The white mist rose from his body in a thick haze, shrouding his body in a sweeping smoke at the mercy of the wind. "I don't know...?" Takuya could only lower his head, gazing over his body questioningly. "I'm...really hot."

'Does that hurt?' Kouji moved closer with slow movements, attempting to wrap his arms around the other boy only to be forced back by the sudden ignition of flames "Aha!" Kouji stumbled back and fell, watching the glow of red and orange flames burn over Takuya's body. It grew slowly from a small blaze like all of the others into a bright inferno that swallowed him whole. "Takuya!"

Takuya looked around at himself, lifting his hands that he could barely see past the fire. He grew confused, frighteningly confused. 'W-why…why can't…I…Why can't I feel anything?' Takuya's eyes widened and he gasped, inhaling the scorching air. "I don't feel anything...I'm just so...hot."

Kouji could do nothing but watch in mortified horror while the flames burned with out any hindrance from the rain. Takuya climbed to his feet, slowly moving forward with small steps "Kouji...I feel strange."

"Of course you feel strange! Your on fire!" Kouji shouted, his voice filled with worry. How could he be so calm? He just burst into flames without cause, and he was standing there! "Takuya!" Kouji tried to get closer, but he was kept at bay by the heat, what the hell was he suppose to do!

"No...It's familiar..." Takuya's voice trailed off as the flame grew bigger and brighter until it was a pillar, burning high into the air, that surrounded him completely, he couldn't be seen past it. The light was so bright that Kouji had to cover his eyes.

"Takuya!"

! - ! - !

'Hot… I must have been on fire.' Kouji lowered his arm from over his eyes, only have a wave of sweat from his forehead stream over to them in a small river. He may not have been caught in the fire but he was nearly burned by it, and that left him needless to say very hot. He was numb too, he couldn't feel anything except for the scorching across his skin even when the fire passed. He was glad when he could feel the rain fall on his skin again, cooling that heat.

Takuya! What happened to him! Was he alright! Was he alive!

"Takuya!" Kouji sat up, having been knocked onto his back by the force of the heat, looking towards the spot where the fire once was with blurry eyes. "W-wha...?"

Where Takuya once stood something almost completely different was on his knees in his place. Just as impulsively as the now missing boy, the new figure pounced on to Kouji, pressing him back down towards the ground with his weight. "Kouji! I was sooo worried something happened to you. There was all this-"

"Ta-Takuya...do you...I mean-uh...Do you feel any different." Kouji stuttered, well aware that his mouth was hanging open, he felt so stupid for saying that. What was this? He was so confused he could barely render an understandable statement, and when he did it wasn't one at his full mental capacity. His mind wasn't exactly over the shock so he wasn't thinking too clearly.

"Yeah, a little...why?"

"You _are_ aware that you were just on fire, right?" Kouji asked, forcing himself to close his mouth. This new creature was just as unwitting and ill concerned as Takuya.

"Uh-huh, cool huh! Nothing like that ever happened to me in the digital world." …Wait a moment, he had to stop to think about that. What he felt now was sort of familiar, very familiar in fact. "Well, except for when I digivolved..." A spark of inspiration came on to his face. "Hey! I feel just like that now, I guess that fire was a good thing."

Kouji just blinked questioningly at the new form above. "Something... happened to you...your different."

"Huh, what do you-" He looked down at himself... and flinched. "Ahhaaaa! It happened again...!" Flamon shouted in a horrified bewilderment, looking down at the outlining insignias on his tanned, exposed chest, lines streaking over his arms and under his eyes. The wild red hair with the start of horns budding from the atop his head and the red rings over his shoulders and ankles that resembled sleeves. His silver eyes rolled over the gauntlets on his wrist, the claws on his hands and feet, and the furry red tail wagging anxiously behind him The only thing that seemed to be the same were his pants except that they were red now. "I digivolved."

What was this thing? And why was it here? This wasn't the digital world. "This happened before?" Kouji's eyebrow quaked upward, he was confused on how it happened this time, now he finds out this happened before. If he was turning into a digimon, It did explain some things, the balance, the agility the unusual strength and the sudden fires, which only raised another question.

Flamon's tail began to wag happily behind him, cutting through the wet air. "You don't wanna hear that story. I'm not worried about it"

Even as Flamon, Takuya confused and aggravated him to means he didn't think he could reach! This was not a small matter. Kouji still couldn't close his mouth, it just hung and reopened when he tried to open it. Although, He didn't think it was possible but Takuya was cuter then before, 'Damn hormones.' It was rather pleasing to the eye, if the transformation wasn't so utterly dramatic, he could get use to it. That smile from those fanged teeth, it was driving him crazy. "What the hell are you?"

He was almost happy when Flamon pounced on him and began kissing him again, the digimon was just so happy he was alright. "Your still making me hot." He said, burying his face into Kouji's neck before the other boy could inquire the story Flamon had been referring to.

"Takyua-uh...no-Flamon, What the hell is going on?" Kouji asked firmly, but still idle as Flamon pushed his jacket off of him and allowing his shirt to become soaked by the rain.

"You think too much." Flamon said with an impish smirk, pulling Kouji's shirt over his head and pushing his bare back on to the smooth wet ground of the cliff's ledge.

"You clearly don't have that problem." Kouji let out a deep breath, maybe he _was_ thinking about this too much. Flamon was obviously still Takuya, and if he had this form before then he'd change back, though from Kouji's perspective that wasn't a good thing. Alright, he wasn't thinking anymore, he'd change back, he'd change back.

Kouji just laid back and let Flamon run his warm tongue over his neck, across the rain soaked skin contently. More licks followed, down his chest and on to his hardened nipple.

Flamon nibbled and stroked the nub lightly, enjoying the taste of fresh water and salty flesh. The digimon laid down against Kouji's body, pressing his torso against body against the wet Kouji. He was impatient as ever, his tail wagged excitedly behind him as Flamon anxiously slipped his fingers into the waistband of Kouji's pants and tugged them down with both hands. His hands were warm against the cooling rainwater drenching the other boy, everything about him was warm, Kouji loved that.

"Uhhhhaaa.." Kouji's head fell back, letting out a small whimper when he felt Flamon pull back. That's when he got full sight of the Digimon fully, he wanted to jump on him right then in there but Flamon was currently holding him down with his uncompromising strength and making it very clear that it was his turn to do the jumping.

And Kouji uncharacteristically obeyed, not that he really had a choice since Flamon was now much stronger then him and intended to use every bit of it against him. He glanced down at Flamon, watching him happily run his tongue over his abdomen as he reached down with one hand between them and undid his own pants. Kouji couldn't help but let out a pleasurable sigh when Flamon wrapped his warm hand around his cock, gently moving along the member already dripping with the rain.

"Flamon...more." He tried to thrust his hips upward but Flamon's hand on his stomach forcibly push him back down. Flamon continued the slow pace as he slipped down on to his knees between Kouji's legs, lowering his head and teasing Kouji in great content as he held the sensitive flesh steady with the same and gave him a slow lick along the head of his member. Kouji cringed, moaning loudly "Ahhahh…"

"Heh heh." Flamon opened his mouth wide, taking in the full length of Kouji into his mouth until the cock nearly touched the back of his throat. The pace changed completely at that moment, impatient as always, Flamon sucked intensely, enjoying the salty taste of the pre-cum dripping out of the and rain soaked flesh. He slipped his clawed finger underneath Kouji and pushed it unexpectantly into his entrance to add stimulation, drawing a sharp moan from the dark haired boy. A satisfied smirk grew inwardly, his tongue swirling around Kouji's cock as he carefully guided his finger through the ring muscles so that he didn't hurt the other boy. Claws could hurt a lot in a sensitive place, or any place for that matter.

"Fla-Takyua!" Kouji's body arched off the ground and he thrust himself upward into the wet heat without inhabitation, sending his seed shooting out of his cock and into Flamon's awaiting mouth. The creamy seed over flowed, dripping down the sides of his erection, mostly washed off by the rain before it could reach his pelvis. Kouji was thankful for the rain, it was cooling him down and keeping Flamon from getting too hot, he didn't want to have to explain scorch marks to Kouichi.

Flamon scoped some of the cum from Kouji's member and wiped it on to his cock with a few quick stokes, grinning wildly as he removed his finger from Kouji and shifted his hands on to the boy's waist with booth hands before pressing the need against Kouji's entrance. Kouji winced when the heat pushed on to his entrance, forcing a last spurt of cum to come streaming from his softening member.

Flamon watched intently as Kouji relaxed again, slowly leaning down to the boy's ear, nibbling it softly between his fangs while licking playfully with his tongue "Ready?" Flamon whispered.

His ring muscles twitched slightly against the warm hardness pressed there, heating the rain induced chill. "Y-Yes." Kouji managed to force out between gasping breaths, only to have the air forced out of him from a swift hard thrust by Flamon. "Uhnaa…" Kouji's back arched up from the ground, pressing his torso against Flamon who was holding himself just above him with one hand. Kouji propped himself up on his elbows and wrapped an arm around Flamon's neck, holding on tightly as the boy, or digimon rather, moved inside of him with forceful movements. "Ahhaa."

Flamon smiled, his tail beating uncontrollably behind him now, just looking down at Kouji's face, his body, hearing him, every action the other boy made, made him grow hotter. It made the cold rain feel even better against his constantly warming skin, everything was blending together perfectly in a mix of Flamon and Kouji, water and fire, cold and hot. He felt Kouji's fingers working their way through his messy hair, gently playing along his ears in a teasing manner.

Everything Kouji did drove Flamon to thrust faster and harder into the tight heat, he slid his hands along Kouji's legs, then wrapped his arms around Kouji's waist while he spread the boy's leg's wider. "Uh…Kouji..."

"Flamon!""Kouji arched upward again, throwing his head back sharp enough to send the bandana tumbling off, tears formed in the corner of his eyes when he felt Flamon's nearly burning cum spurt into his body with a reserved grunt from the digimon hybrid. It felt as good as it hurt, the heat soothing away it's own pain.

The softening cock was pulled slowly from his body, Flamon let him fall back into a sitting position, letting the rain cool his overheated body as he pulled up his pants and began to catch his breath.

! - ! - !

"How did you change back before?" Kouji stared upward at the patchy sky, closing his eyes and tilting his head upward peacefully when a one of the scattered gray clouds passed just enough to send a single ray of sun shining down on the ledge, shrouding him and Flamon. Yet and still the rain persisted, becoming visible through the small ray of sun. He was fully dressed now, not that it mattered since his clothing were soaking wet, the only reason they were on just because he'd have to move eventually.

"I just went back to the Digital world." Flamon relocated, laying lazily beside him now, his head resting on Koji's chest with his arms slipped behind it. "More of a moral thing, the world has strange ways of teaching you lessons."

"So your going to have to go to the digiworld just to get back to normal?" Koji inquired, "Too much work, you should just stay like this." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice, Kouji moved a hand down away from his chest and ran is fingers through Flamon's hair. Almost as if confirming that this was really real.

"Really? Me too." Flamon looked up at him, admiring his image, his every feature when the golden ray shined on to him. 'He's amazing...'

"So I guess you still don't want to do all of those strange things now, looks like you got that fire out of you... so to speak."

"I don't know...maybe I have." Flamon shrugged. "I don't wanna do anything right now."

He'd been waiting to hear that for two weeks strait. "Finally!" Kouji shouted, thinking out loud, it came out much louder then he intended.

Flamon's silver eyes studied the stoic boy's face and simply laughed. "Thanks Kouji."

"Huh? For what?"

"Everything." Flamon closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

! - ! - !

! - ! - !

Running out in the rain seemed like such a good idea at the time, well to Flamon when he was Takyua. Kouji wasn't too happy with it in the first place, he really wasn't now. "The reason your so happy is because your not soaking wet." Kouji grunted in annoyment, ringing out his bandana into large pools on the ground.

"I can warm you up." Flamon held out his index finger and advertently igniting a fireball, looking over the small flame with a pryo's interest.

"No more fire." Kouji shook, looking at Flamon firmly, "You almost turned me in to a pile of ashes."

"Sorry about that, couldn't be helped." Flamon place his hands behind his head and dismissed the incident carelessly, just as always. He had enjoyed every moment of it.

"Yeah right...So what are we going to do about _that_?" Kouji asked.

"About what?" Flamon glanced over at him questioningly.

"About this-" Koji pointed to Flamon's hair "And this-" his claws "and this-" his ears "and this." And finally his tail. "You can't just go around like this."

"I don't care. And besides, nobody's out anyway." Flamon shrugged, he could honestly say that this wasn't casual "Ahhh- Oh sorry." Flamon was able to stop himself before he got too loud.

"Yeah right." Kouji abruptly grabbed him by the arm and pushed him into an alley, cuffing his hand over the other's mouth before he could make a sound. "Shhhh!" He said tried to keep Flamon calm while a group of people pass by them.

Flamon shook his way free after nearly biting Kouji's hand. "What's the big idea!"

"I told you that you couldn't go around like this, how am I going to get you inside..." Kouji looked around the streets thoughtfully, this wouldn't be too easy… '!' With out warning Kouji grabbed Flamon by the arm and pulled him out of an alley way, back out on to the sidewalk.

"Give me a trench coat and really big hat!" Flamon said excitedly, he was enjoying this too much.

"From where?" Kouji replied sarcastically.

"Aww man."

"Come on, me might be able to make it if we're careful." Kouji shoved his hands into his pocket and started walking again.

Flamon trailed behind him, looking around thoughtfully." I know, I can go by roofs, I think I can make it up there..." He said, though truthfully he wanted to test out his knew found abilities under better circumstances then last time. Kouji just looked up and shrugged, getting an impish grin from Flamon, like a pleased child. "See ya later Kouji!"

! - ! - !

! - ! - !

Kouji didn't think he ever wanted a bed more in his life, he wanted it even more then when he first retuned from the Digital world. After seeing Takuya nearly barbequed alive he could safely say that this had been the most tiring day yet, he honestly didn't want to fall asleep until Flamon showed up, but he couldn't wait that long.

He didn't care that it was only 5'oclock, he just stripped himself of all of his clothing and jumped into bed. He scarcely even bother trying to find a pair of boxers to put on, he at lest forced himself to do that much.

'?' Just as he was about to pass out, Kouji heard the distinct sound of his bed room door opening and peeked his eyes open with the thought it could be Flamon. Instead what he saw was his brother, who'd curiously went missing this morning. "Kouichi?" Kouji lifted his head sleepily.

"Kouji?" Kouichi paused, looking down over his brother. "Your going to bed? It's not even dark out side."

Kouji closed his eyes and let his head fall back down on to the pillow, noting Kouichi's interesting change in attire shortly. "Long story." He mumbled.

"Long day I see." Kouichi nodded understandingly, taking quiet steps over to the dresser where his book resided, easily slipping it open to a folded page that he used as a marker.

Kouji heard the sound of exiting footsteps beyond closed eyelids, and for some reason a pang of guilt shot through him. 'Damn…' "Kouichi, wait a minute." He moaned sleepily, almost as if he was annoyed.

"Huh?" His brother stopped just short of the door, glancing back at Kouji. "What is it?"

Kouji forced his eyes to open as he slowly placed his hands on the bed behind him and sat up. "Listen…I'm sorry for the last two weeks." He apologized, lifting his hand sloppily to his mouth as he covered a yawn. "We barely said anything to each other, and we're suppose to be getting to know one another."

Kouichi lowered the book and looked at his brother with the barest traces of a smile forming. "Don't worry about it, your tired, you should-"

"No, I'm not putting this off." Kouji said, though it was hard to sound serous when he was so sleepy.

"Well, alright." Kouichi let the book hang loosely in his hand as he walked over to his own bed sitting no more then an inch beside Kouji's. With a small, relieved sigh, he crawled on to the soft mattress and rolled on to his back, laying beside his brother. He felt a small feeling of content rising, finally getting to what he'd been waiting for two weeks to happen. As far as he was concerned it couldn't have been more perfect. "So, what did you do today?" He asked, stretching his arm out above him and bringing the book into his vision.

"Hn."

! - ! - !

! - ! - !

"Mmmm..." Kouji smiled and grabbed on to whatever warm form had surfaced next to him, he didn't even take in the fact that it was hairy and kind of bushy.

Hairy... Hair...Warm...Warm...hot... Hot and hairy, bushy and hot... it obviously wasn't his brother… Flamon's tail!

Kouji forced himself to open his eyes, thankful that he didn't find the harsh rays of sun over his bed but the silver strands of moonlight much easier on his vision . The clock on his nightstand flashed 1:26 am and Flamon was curled up in a ball between himself and an unconscious Kouichi, he looked like he'd been there for a while.

Kouichi slept peacefully atop the covers, a finished book closed in his hand, resting on his slowly rising and falling chest. He didn't seem to have noticed Flamon snuggled between the two of them.

And finally, to Kouji, this all felt right, perfect even, as if he'd been waiting for this moment to come together and never knew it.


End file.
